Access Denied
by Wolfsnivy700
Summary: This is basically a novelization of MCSM Ep. 7. It will be very close to the actual episode, but I might add in a few things. (Such as hinted Lukesse.) This story follows FEMALE Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I am super excited to begin my first MCSM fic! As you probably saw in the description, this fic is basically a novelization of Episode 7 (or Access Denied). Most of it is gonna be the same as it was in the episode, except I might add in a bit of Lukesse (can't help myself, LOL). Also, the things they say might not exactly be the exact same words they say in the game. I'm not playing the game at the same time I'm writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Jesse and her friends Petra, Lukas, and Ivor burst out of a portal, but Jesse, with a squid on her head, kept running and ran into a different portal.

"Ugh, not again!" Petra groaned. They ran in after her.

This led to much portal-hopping, and eventually they were thrown out of a portal made of netherrack. The group stood up and brushed themselves off. Lukas pulled a book and quill out of his pocket. "Okay... Marking that one as 'fire world'..." Lukas muttered while writing in the book.

"Oh, 'fire world'. How'd you come up with _that_ gem of a name?" Petra asked sarcastically. Lukas raised his eyebrows.

"Did I miss something here?" he asked.

"Yeah, Petra, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, still brushing dust off of her teal armor.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? All this useless portal-hopping is getting us nowhere close to home!" Petra snapped. "All we do is look at portals, and decide to go into them. 'Oh, a portal that looks fiery and destructive? Awesome, let's go there!'"

"It _is_ getting a bit old," Ivor agreed.

"Wait, I just noticed! The portal we went into totally screamed 'fire world!'" Jesse exclaimed.

"You're right!" Lukas said. "And the one shaped like a skull over there- That's the White Pumpkin world! I think there's a pattern!"

"Lukas?"

"Yeah?"

"You're on fire again." He jumped, and began patting the fire out frantically.

"Ugh!" Petra stormed over to a portal made out of redstone.

"Petra, where are you going?" Jesse asked walking over to her.

"Look at this portal. Redstone means smart people. HOPEFULLY someone there can help us."

"Petra, are you sure?" Lukas asked. "We don't know what's in there."

"I AM sure. Besides, maybe _I_ could choose the portal for once. I'm tired of Jesse calling the shots. _Every. Single. Time._ "

"Petra, you need to be rational," Jesse tried to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Rational?" Petra said, her voice rising. "Now you're saying that _I'm_ irrational?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lukas intervened. "Let's all calm down. Jesse didn't mean that." He looked at Jesse. "Right, Jesse?" Jesse was about to say something slightly less than nice, but then she looked Lukas in the eyes. _Please?_ he seemed to say silently. Jesse sighed.

"I'm- sorry Petra," she said. "If you think we should go through there, then we should give it a try."

"Apology accepted," Petra replied. "Thanks Jesse." They advanced into the portal, and found themselves in yet another world.

* * *

Jesse looked around. Red sand. White clay. Yellow clay. Red clay. Cacti. "Wow," she was the first one to speak. "What a cool biome."

"It's a mesa biome," Lukas said in amazement.

"Gonna write that in your little diary?" Ivor retorted.

"It's not a diary!"

Jesse looked around. Where was Petra?

"Jesse, over here!" she heard Petra call quietly. She turned around to see Petra hiding behind one of the sand dunes. Jesse ran over to her.

"What's up?"

"Look!" She pointed to a zombie not far away, slowly advancing in the opposite direction. There was a strange red contraption on the back of its head.

"What the heck is that on the back of its head?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know any more than you do, pal. Is that this world's 'thing'? Monsters like zombies come out in the daytime?"

"Care to take a closer look?"

"I'd love to," Petra said, and started dashing towards the monster with a sword. The zombie turned around. It's eyes were...red. Jesse and Petra gasped. Petra went in for the kill, but the zombie was putting up a good fight. Weird, Jesse thought. Zombies aren't normally _this_ strong. She ran to back Petra up. She quickly landed a few blows. Finally, the zombie died.

"A _zombie_ almost took you down?" came Ivor's sarcastic voice. Jesse and Petra turned around to see him and Lukas walking towards them.

"No, you didn't see it," Petra protested. "It was, like, SUPER zombie or something."

"Maybe the mobs in this world are... super buff?" Jesse mused.

"That seems possible," Lukas said.

"If that monster _alone_ almost took you two down, it's a good thing there wasn't a horde," Ivor said. They heard slightly robotic groaning. The group whirled around to see about eight of the creepy super zombies heading towards them.

"That seems about right," Petra said, drawing her sword again. The group backed up until they hit the clay wall of one of the giant mesa dunes. There was nowhere to go. The zombies were about two feet away from the group when suddenly they hung their heads and halted.

"They just...stopped."

"Did _we_ do that?"

The zombies suddenly straightened and began walking in a different direction.

"Uh..."

"Call me crazy, but I think they're trying to lead us somewhere."

"I guess we should follow them, then?" Jesse said. They started to follow the zombies, filled with confusion and dread.

* * *

 **So...What did you guys think? I hope you'll enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up? Chapter two everyone! Once again, I apologize if the story isn't quite the same, but I will do my best to get it right.**

* * *

"Hooooolllllyyyy..."

Jesse was at a loss for words. The zombies began advancing up several flights of stairs up onto a sheer mesa cliff. There seemed to be a city built onto the cliff face.

"Maybe Petra was right. Maybe there _is_ civilization," Lukas said in awe.

"I guess we should follow the zombies up all of those stairs..." Petra said, sadly. She never did like stairs. When the group got to the top of the stairs the zombies had vanished. The town's buildings were based around clay and sand.

"Y'know, I've heard of quiet, but this is, like, mega quiet," Jesse observed.

"Hey!" Petra said, pointing to some redstone blocks on the ground. "I told you there would be redstone!"

Jesse, however, whispered, "Look!" They all turned to see a man walking down a path in front of them. "Hey!" she called to the man. "Can you- Um- Sir?" The man continued walking as if he hadn't noticed her.

"Maybe...his hearing is bad?"

"Definitely strange," Ivor stated. He then walked over to a pen filled with zombies. They, like the other zombies, also had the strange contraptions on their heads. He reached out for one.

"Ivor, what are you doing?" Jesse asked cautiously.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm ripping this machine out of this zombie's head...For science."

Jesse thought about arguing, but changed her mind. "Go ahead, Ivor."

"I'd actually like to see that," Lukas said, walking towards the two of them. Ivor looked at Jesse, then Lukas, then at the glowing red object. He grabbed it, and started to pull.

"Agh, it's...stuck!" Suddenly, the machine shocked him. "Well, now we know that we can't take it off," Ivor muttered.

Jesse wandered through the town. She found a sign that said: **Crown Mesa Population: 1,063.** "Doesn't look like it anymore," she muttered to herself.

She walked over to a well. When she bent over, she realized it was completely dry. How did this dry up? she wondered. She looked to her left and saw the man from earlier looking through a chest.

Jesse walked over to the man. "Hello," she said. "I was wondering if you could-" Her sentence was interrupted as the man turned to look at her. His eyes glowed red. Jesse yelped and stepped back. The zombie man looked at her one last time, then walked away.

The rest of the group walked over to her. "What's wrong?" Petra asked.

"We heard you gasp," Ivor said. "Well, more like _screamed_."

Jesse chose to ignore this comment. "That guy... He wasn't exactly human. he had the weird thing on his head, too." There was silence.

"Is that what happened to this town?" Lukas wondered aloud.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna explore some more," Jesse said, and walked away. She almost walked by a normal looking house, but stopped when she heard a voice coming from inside the house. She stealthily climbed up the ladder, and saw someone whose back was facing her looking through a chest.

"Ah, yes, that's the ticket..." the person said. She pulled out a couple of the redstone contraptions.

"I'm guessing those don't belong to you," Jesse said, surprising the individual, who turned around. She was a woman, with long white hair.

"Is that you... PAMA?" the woman asked, fearfully.

"Who's PAMA?" Jesse asked. The woman looked surprised.

"Okay, okay. No chip-" She observed the back of Jesse's head. "-Eyes are not red. NOT red? Where did you come from?" Jesse was about to answer when her friends entered the house.

"Jesse, who's she? Did you find something?"

"What- Why aren't you chipped? Who ARE you people?!" the woman demanded.

"I'm sensing some hostility," Ivor said, smugly.

"Guys," Lukas warned. "Don't look now, but people are coming." They all looked out the window and saw four zombie people heading towards the house.

"Don't worry, there are four of them, and five of- wait. Where the heck did she go?"

The people entered the house.

" **My databases say that you are not from here,** " One of the people said.

"Guys," Jesse said. "We need to run."

"Good plan," Ivor said.

" **I'm afraid we cannot let you run. You are coming with us**." Then, suddenly, one of them grabbed Petra. The other three grabbed Lukas, Ivor and Jesse. She felt a blow on the back of her head. Her vision went black.

" **YOU WILL BE MADE USEFUL.** "

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? This chapter wasn't my best work, but I hope you still enjoyed it!**


End file.
